thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Big City Engine/@comment-27338555-20140624160220/@comment-5914310-20140822194714
Okay, here's an idea. Patriot tries to go to the China Clay Works, as he hopes, since it's another railway, that he won't be bullied by the engines there. However, he is definently wrong, as Bill and Ben tease him from the moment he arrives until the end of the day. Patriot can't stand it anymore and decides to talk to Sir Topham Hatt about it. He has been looking around the island for him and to see him just steam up alongside him causes him to be startled. He then tells Patriot that he has caused confusion and delay, and that if this ever happens again, he would be shut up in the sheds for the rest of the month. However, Patriot doesn't take this statement as discipline, but as an act of bullying, which causes him to try to escape the railway once again. He rushes down the line, bumbing up and down as if he was going to derail. Finally, he reaches the end of the line, which he thinks is a different railway, where the Vicarstown Dieselworks are, and is greeted by Norman and Derek, who are both wondering who this engine is and what he's doing there. However, this doesn't stop Arry and Bert from trying to get some extra credit from the Ironworks and they both try to chase him back towards the Smelter's Yard. However, their plan is avoided when Patriot is switched off onto the main line when Pip and Emma are about to take the Midnight Special, a high-speed train that goes on all the lines on Sodor, including the Branch Lines. Patriot doesn't know about this. At least, he didn't until Pip and Emma started flying in his direction, and if not for the emergency brake system, a dreadful crash would've occured. It just happens that Sir Topham Hatt is riding on this train, inspecting how well the engine is and if any parts need replacement. Since he was inspecting, he wanted to see what happened and if anything was wrong, and he was extremely surprised to see Patriot up at the front of the engine with a shocked expression on his face, with mouth agape and eyes slammed shut. Sir Topham Hatt doesn't find this funny. He jumps into Patriot's cab and Patriot reverses slowly onto a siding. When the area's clear, he steps outside of Patriot and talks to him in a serious tone. He tells him that he has ruined the reputation of the railway in a days time and is forced to do something that he hasn't need to do for a long time: shut an engine in. Patriot, however, has another side to the story. Sir Topham Hatt doesn't see what could go wrong if he does state his point of view, and listens very closely. Patriot says that all the engines were bullying him and he tells him everything they said. He also mentions that Arry and Bert tried to scrap him and he wanted to run away off of the island because he didn't feel like he was in good hands. Sir Topham Hatt now understood. He tells Patriot that they were only trying to joke with you because they wanted to see if he were a stuffed shirt or a fun character. They wanted to joke with him, not insult him. However, he does admit that what Arry and Bert did will have consequences as well as every other engines, but he'll let this slide as it was a first timer on the railway who did it. For the next few weeks, Patriot and the other engines have lots of fun and enjoy his stay on the island, but then the day finally comes that he needs to return to the mainland. He says he hopes to return and he promises to tell his fellow friends at the National Collection all about them. As he puffs away, he looks back at them and smiles. Gordon and Duck were chosen to send Patriot off at Vicarstown. He tells them how nice the railway is and that he would like to visit again, and as he puffs away, he says "I hope by the time I get back St. Pancras is Euston again!" Gordon and Duck look at each other stangely, as if deja vu had just happened.